Running Shadows
by Eagle-Windstar
Summary: Hiei gets trapped in a girl's nightlight and is forced to go to school with her and her friends... Chapter 7 up! R&R!
1. The Nightlight

Hey everybody! This is my second fanfic, so I can't use the excuse I'm just beginning. But, this is my first Yu Yu Hakasho fanfic. My friends helped me write it. Thanks to Luna and Lina! Hope ya like it!  
  
Disclaimer: None of my friends or myself own Yu Yu Hakasho or any of its characters. Anyway, here goes!  
  
Running Shadows  
  
The Nightlight  
  
Eve was sitting on the steps staring at her nightlight. It kept flickering on and off, on and off. "What is up with that?" Eve wondered aloud.  
  
Suddenly, Eve's cat, Dustina, walked up to the nightlight. It sniffed at it and was about to turn and walk away, except right then there was a bright flash of light as her cat started to glow. Suddenly, the cat turned into Hiei!  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!!" Eve screamed. "IT'S HIEI!!!"  
  
Hiei turned around. But then, the nightlight started to glow again, and he was pulled back into it.  
  
"I gotta go call Luna!" Eve yelled, grabbing the nightlight and running downstairs to the phone. Unfortunately, the phone line was busy. Eve slowly lowered the phone and glared at the small nightlight. She started to shake it violently. "COME OUT, COME OUT, COME OUT!!! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!!" Eve yelled. Her mother came out of the bathroom looking curiously at her only daughter violently shaking the nightlight. She simply raised an eyebrow and walked down the hallway. Eve became a light shade of red as she lowered the light. Then she thought to herself, "If he went into the light when it was plugged in, he'll come out when it's plugged in!" She ran over to the outlet and paused. "If I want to catch Hiei, I'll need a bag!" she thought out loud. Without delay, she ran into her room. She couldn't find a bag, but she compromised using her sheet and some rope. She positioned herself as she was going to insert the nightlight. The light came on and then blinked once, twice, and three times. No sign of Hiei.  
  
Eve had a better idea. She hid in a room next to the light. She waited anxiously as the light continued to blink. Just then, a small fire demon jumped out of the light.  
  
"AH HA!"  
  
"I've got you now!" Eve yelled in triumph. She ran over and threw the sheet over Hiei's head. Then she took the rope and tied him up. Taking the sheet off his head, she left him tied up on the floor and started jumping around in a circle singing, "I caught Hiei, I caught Hiei!"  
  
The small extremely hot fire demon lay on the floor and glared at her. "You stupid human bitch, let me go now!"  
  
Eve plopped down on the floor right beside him. She looked at him and, with an evil grin said, "No way!"  
  
Hiei glared up at her and said, "I'm going to kill you, you stupid human."  
  
"No way!" Eve yelled again. "At least not before you come to school with me."  
  
Hiei was about to reply when Eve's mom called, "Eve! What are you doing and who are you talking to?" She started to walk up the steps.  
  
"Oh great!" Eve said looking at Hiei. "I'm going to have to hide you." So, Eve dragged Hiei up the steps and locked him in the bathroom closet and turned around as her mom hit the last step and looked at Eve suspiciously.  
  
Ha Ha Ha! Cliffhanger (sort of) Will Eve's mom discover Hiei? More importantly, will Eve even survive? Not many people make Hiei mad and live to tell about it! R&R Plz! 


	2. My bathroom's on fire!

Hey everybody! I hope that chapter one was okay. Here's chapter two. I'd appreciate your input! R&R Plz!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakasho or any of its characters *sighs*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Nothing mom," Eve said, trying to calm down. Her mom wasn't so sure so she started walking towards the bathroom when Eve came running out of it.  
  
"Why do I smell smoke? What are you doing?" her mom questioned.  
  
At that moment, all the smoke detectors in the house started to go off and beep like crazy.  
  
Eve had no clue as to what to say. "I um.I think that um.the toilet! Yeah, the toilet ah.caught on.fire. Yeah, that's what happened, yeah!" Eve knew that was the wrong thing to say, but that was something.  
  
"Are you ill? Maybe you should lie down," her mother insisted. Eve's eyes wandered into the bathroom.  
  
"I'll lay down in the bathroom! Later, bye!" Eve said. She hurried into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Her mother blinked.  
  
"Maybe I should call the doctor," she mused.  
  
As soon as Eve heard he mom go downstairs, she started screaming, "What do you think you're doing catching my bathroom on FIRE?!"  
  
Hiei turned around and started to speak. "Let me go or I'll burn down the whole neighborhood!"  
  
Erin crossed her arms. "You won't do that, because I'll tell Yukina if you do," Eve said as she gave an evil smile.  
  
Hiei sneered. "Well, fine then. What is this "school" you go to?" Hiei asked Eve.  
  
"It's where you learn," Eve explained.  
  
"How to kill people?" Hiei asked with a smile.  
  
"Important things, like algebra!" Eve said.  
  
Hiei stared blankly. "What the hell is algebra?" he asked.  
  
"You'll see.when we go to school tomorrow," Eve said as she smiled widely.  
  
"Fine," Hiei said. "Wait, why am I going to this school place. I'm smart than you'll ever be!"  
  
"Smart?" Eve asked. "You should have said smarter. That just proves you need to go to school. Besides, I have some people I want you to meet.  
  
"Where can I put you until tomorrow? I think that my room is not safe enough and neither is the rest of my house, so I think I'll lock you in my garage! Yeah, that'll work just fine." Eve still wasn't sure if that would be strong enough to hold him the entire night.  
  
Eve secured Hiei to the garbage cans in the far corner of the garage. "Remember, don't set anything on fire, because you will die too," Eve said as she tied the last knot.  
  
"Why?" Hiei asked.  
  
Eve pointed at the mini van that was parked in the garage. "See that? It has gasoline, a very powerful, flammable substance. One spark will make it explode! It'll kill you, and everyone in the house!" Eve explained.  
  
Hiei looked shocked. He nodded violently. "Good! I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning. Sleep well!" Eve said as she went through the door that led to the house. Hiei shut his eyes, and quickly went to sleep.  
  
"Good morning!" Eve exclaimed. Hiei's eyes were open.  
  
"I've been up for awhile. It's kind of hard to sleep on the cold ground," Hiei scowled.  
  
"Well, I didn't want you to run away!" Eve said. "I'll untie you, but you have to promise not to run away, or I'll tell Yukina," Eve said as she slowly walked towards the small fire demon.  
  
"Well, you better hurry up and get up because my bus will be here in a few minutes and I have to try you fit you in my backpack so that I don't get in trouble. While we're on the bus, you better keep your mouth shut. One word and I'll tell Yukina about your catching my bathroom on fire! Got it?!" Eve was praying that he would just keep his mouth shut long enough for her to get him down to the band room (A/N That is where Eve and her friends go to every morning before class starts)to show Luna.  
  
Then, Eve got a better idea. She ran and grabbed her nightlight. She came back and told Hiei, "Get into the nightlight." Hiei just stared at her. "Well, get in!" Eve insisted.  
  
"Why?" Hiei asked.  
  
"There is NO WAY you would fit into my backpack even when it was empty, so there is definitely no way you are going to fit in it with all my other junk. So, get into the nightlight and come out ONLY WHEN I SAY!"  
  
Eve said.  
  
"Fine," Hiei agreed.  
  
"If you don't, I'll tell Yukina what you have done to me," Eve threatened.  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes and went into the nightlight without another word.  
  
"Good," Eve said. Then, the bus started to slow outside.  
  
"Oh crap!" Eve yelled and ran.  
  
The end of chapter 2! How'd ya like it? Hope it was funny! Chapter 3 will be coming out as soon as I get a chance to type it. Luna and Lina say hi, and hope you like our fanfic! We'd all love your opinions, so R&R Plz! Who knows what'll happen with Hiei at school! 


	3. Finally at school, but what is Hiei afra...

Hey everybody! Here's chapter three. I'm going to have to raise the rating to R in a couple of days, just because my friends and I got a little crazy. Oh well! Here's chapter three. Hope ya like it!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Yu Yu Hakasho or any of its characters.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Eve got to school and started walking down the stairs to the basement. She got to the bottom step when Jason, a kid from their school, said, "Hey Eve, is this your nightlight? I saw it and when I came down I saw that your backpack was unzipped, so I thought that maybe you dropped it. Hey, what are you doing with this nightlight anyway?" He thought that something fishy was going on with Eve.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I got to run, bye!" Eve said as she rushed to the band room. When she got there Luna was already waiting for her. Eve dropped her backpack on a chair and ran over to Luna. "Hiei's in the nightlight! I knew it!" Eve yelled as she jumped up and down.  
  
"Hold on. Why do you have your nightlight?" Luna asked.  
  
"I just told you! Hiei's in the nightlight!" Eve exclaimed.  
  
"Hey guys!" Lina said as she walked into the band room. "Just wanted to drop off my clarinet." She paused. "Eve is that a nightlight?" she asked.  
  
"She claims Hiei is in the nightlight," Luna said.  
  
Lina put her backpack on the floor and slowly walked towards Eve and the nightlight. "Make him come out," Lina said cautiously.  
  
"Yeah! Come out Hiei!" Eve said cheerfully. Nothing happened.  
  
"Maybe you should plug it in?" Lina suggested.  
  
"Yeah!" Luna said. "Remember, when the nightlight is on, he's watching or show, and when it's off it's a commercial break and when you unplug it he has to watch re-runs "Plug it in so that he can watch the show!" (A/N The girls believe their lives are the Yu Yu Hakasho characters' favorite TV show.)  
  
Erin just shook her head. "It doesn't really work like that. Somehow he came out of it at my house, and I know I'm not crazy because he caught my bathroom on fire yesterday and it was still burned this morning." Erin slowly plugged the nightlight in. She started yelling, "HIEI GET OUT HERE NOW!" Hiei didn't come out. "I SAID NOW!" she yelled.  
  
A second later the light started to glow and Hiei appeared. Both Lina and Luna could not believe their eyes. It was truly amazing to see someone that was drawn for a TV show come to life right before their eyes.  
  
"That is sooo cool!" Luna thought that she was seeing things, but she walked up and poked him and he actually was real.  
  
"Stupid human!" Hiei snarled as he turned to hit Luna.  
  
"Hiei!" Eve practically yelled. "Don't you DARE hit her!" Hiei scowled and turned his head. "Oh and for another thing," Eve stated, "Why didn't you come out when I called you the first two times?" Eve put her hands on her hips. "You're going to force me to tell Yukina about you setting my bathroom on fire and you almost hurting Luna."  
  
Luna and Lina were just staring. "Uh, Eve?" Lina asked.  
  
"What?" Eve said.  
  
"OH MY GOSH!" Lina screamed. "HE'S REAL, HE'S REAL, HE'S REAL!"  
  
Eve uncovered her ears and said, "Yep!" She ran over and gave Hiei a hug and then jumped back.  
  
"You guys are both crazy! Well Eve, it looks like you finally got your wish. Hiei's real." Luna still could not believe that he was actually standing in front of her.  
  
"Hey Eve," Lina said, "What are you going to do with him for the rest of the day?" Just then the bell rang, so Eve, Lina, Luna and Hiei ran out of the room, and headed for the steps.  
  
"I'll tell them that he's my cousin from Michigan," Eve said as they ran. "We'll just check into the office and grab a schedule. He has to be in Algebra I with us!"  
  
"Eve?" Lina asked looking down at Hiei.  
  
"What?" Eve asked.  
  
"I have my younger cousin's clothes. Maybe Hiei should wear them. I mean, wearing a black dress wouldn't be a good thing to wear," Lina said.  
  
"What do they look like?" Luna asked.  
  
"You know Hiei won't wear them anyway," Lina sighed.  
  
"No problem!" Eve exclaimed.  
  
"Really? Oh yeah! You could tell Yukina!" Luna exclaimed.  
  
"You are tormenting me. I would stop," Hiei warned.  
  
"Oh don't worry Hiei," Eve said cheerfully. "You know we love you." Eve gave him another quick hug.  
  
"If Yukina ever find's out, I'll come back here and kill you." Hiei said as he pushed Eve off.  
  
"What about those clothes?" Luna asked.  
  
"Yup! Here they are!" Lina said as she pulled a white plastic bag out of her backpack. The clothes were a pair of white tennis shoes, a pair of baggy blue jeans, and a hoodie sweatshirt with a blue dragon on it and it said Yu-Gi-Oh. Hiei looked at them in disbelief.  
  
"You want me to wear these?!" he said.  
  
"Yeah!" all three girls yelled. "It's better than wearing a black dress," Lina said. With that, Hiei started to change.  
  
"Hiei!" Eve said. "Change in the BATHROOM!"  
  
"You make everything so complicated," Hie grumbled. "Where is it?" Hiei asked. Luna pointed down the hall. "Somewhere down that way. Hurry back!" Luna said. After mumbling about getting a lawyer, he slowly walked down the hallway with clothes stacked in his arms.  
  
"Maybe we should get Hiei a schedule now," Eve suggested.  
  
"Lina should follow Hiei, just to make sure he doesn't run away," Luna said.  
  
"Good idea! I'll see you guys in Algebra," Claire said as she followed Hiei.  
  
"Let's get his schedule!" Eve exclaimed as she skipped towards the office, with Luna following close behind.  
  
When they got to the office, Eve walked over to the secretary and asked her for an enrollment form. She started to fill it out when she realized that she had no idea as to what half the stuff on it was. She asked the secretary if she could bring it back in a few minutes, and she said that she'd better hurry so that she wasn't late for class.  
  
Eve and Luna got down to the basement and noticed that Lina was still waiting for Hiei to come out of the bathroom. Eve walked over to the door and knocked on it. There was no answer.  
  
"HIEI! GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" Eve was really mad now. They were all going to be late for class. Just then, the bell rang and Hiei came running out of the bathroom.  
  
"What was that?" Hiei had never been in any school so he had no clue as to what had just made that sound.  
  
"It just means that we have to go to class, you big baby!" Luna said. They all started heading back up the stairs to the office.  
  
They got to the office when Eve remembered that Hiei had not filled out his enrollment form.  
  
"Oh crap!" Eve yelled. "Hiei, you need to fill this out so that you can go to your first class!"  
  
"You can fill it out you stupid human! I don't do things like this!" Hiei was really starting to bother Luna since he kept on trying to boss them around.  
  
"Okay, you know what, you're really starting to piss me off!" Luna was really mad now. "You keep pulling this shit and you just expect us to put up with it. You need to get this fucking bossiness under control!"  
  
Eve just stared and then sighed. "Good going Hiei, now you did it," she groaned.  
  
"Did she just say that?" Lina asked, surprised. The warning bell rang. Hiei screamed and ran out of the office. He tripped over his untied shoelaces and fell flat on his face.  
  
The three friends burst out laughing. Lina walked over to help Hiei up. She offered her hand. Hiei harshly pushed away the offer. "I don't need your help!" he said as he picked himself up off the ground.  
  
"What happened? Why'd you run out-" Eve said until she couldn't breathe. Her laughter choked her words.  
  
"Did it scare you wittle Hiei?" Luna said as Eve and Lina started to fall over laughing. Hiei's face flushed bright red.  
  
"Yes it did," Hiei said softly. Eve, Luna and Lina fell onto the ground howling with laughter.  
  
Eve couldn't stop laughing. She was rolling on the ground. Luna was just lying there laughing so hard that tears were running down her face. Lina was leaning against the wall trying to gasp for breath. Hiei was standing there glaring at all three of them.  
  
Luna recovered her breath long enough to gasp out, "Does wittle Hiei need help tying his wittle shoes? Don't worry baby, it'll be okay."  
  
That sent Eve and Lina into another fit of laughter. Hiei was getting really ticked off. Eve finally recovered her composure and got up off the floor. "Hiei," she said, "Tie your shoes. Then you need to fill out this form.  
  
"Fine," Hiei muttered and took a pen and began to write. Eve, meanwhile, went into the office and came out with a schedule.  
  
"Okay! You have Algebra first with all of us!" Eve said. Lina was up and standing by the time Eve got back. Luna was finishing the double knot on Hiei's right sneaker.  
  
"Algebra? What the hell is that?" Hiei asked as he grabbed the paper away from Eve.  
  
"Math for smart people I guess," Lina said. Luna nodded in agreement.  
  
Well, there's chapter 3. Hoped ya liked it! What will happen in Algebra? Chapter 4 will be up ASAP! Plz R&R Thx! 


	4. YOU BLEW UP THE CHALKBOARD!

Hello! How'd ya like chapter 3? Here's chapter 4, so please R&R! I'd love to hear from you, and some encouragement would be great.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakasho or any of its characters (it's a pity though :P  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Wait, how exactly did you get in Algebra? I thought that someone with your mental power couldn't be in a class for smart kids. I mean, it is a high school level class and you've never even been to school before! I guess they let anyone into Algebra these days!" Luna sighed. Hiei just stared at Luna. She always found a way to get her point across, even if it meant risking a lot.  
  
"Well, we better get going so that our teachers know that we're here. Wait, what's you homeroom?" Eve grabbed the schedule out of Hiei's hands. "Wow! You're in Ziggy's room with Lina!"  
  
"Who's this, Ziggy?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Oh, she's the best teacher ever!" Eve and Luna yelled in unison. "But," Eve said, "Her real name is Mrs. Zieglar, but people call her Ziggy."  
  
"Oh." Hiei said. He wasn't sure what to say.  
  
"Let's go!" said Lina, leading him to class.  
  
"Bye! See you first period!" Eve yelled.  
  
"Yeah! Same here!" replied Luna. They all ran off to class since they were late enough as it was.  
  
When they got to Mrs. Zieglar's room, Lina walked up to her and said, "We have a new student Mrs. Zieglar. His name is Hiei."  
  
"Oh, hi. I'm Mrs. Zieglar, but you can call me Ziggy," she said. "Did they give you a schedule?"  
  
"Yeah," said Hiei with an "I don't care" attitude.  
  
"Well, what is your last name?" I need it for my roster." She shuffled through a pile of papers until she found her homeroom list.  
  
"Well, my last name is. um." Hiei was not sure what to tell her, since he had no idea what exactly a last name was.  
  
"Come on now. Just spit it out. What is it?!" Ziggy started to tap her pen, since she was annoyed with him.  
  
"Well it's." Hiei was trying to think of a last name that was believable.  
  
"Oh um, his last name is." there went Lina trying to think of one for him. That was so like Lina to do since she kind of liked him.  
  
"It's, um, Hiwatani! Yeah, that's it!" Hiei said triumphantly.  
  
"Finally! Hiwatani. Strange last name. Is it Japanese or something?" Mrs. Zieglar asked as she started to write down information on a yellow attendance card.  
  
"Definitely Japanese!" Lina exclaimed. Hiei frowned and nodded.  
  
"All right Lina, Hiei can sit next to you. I see he has a few classes with you so you can be his guide for today." Mrs. Zieglar said as she scanned Hiei's schedule. Hiei stood in front of the room. Everyone was whispering and staring straight at him.  
  
"Everyone listen up! This is Hiei, our new student from Japan. He can speak English, so please don't try to confuse him or I'll give you all a detention," Mrs. Zieglar said as she put her hands on his shoulders.  
  
Suddenly, Katlyn squealed. "Is that really Hiei?! OH MY GOD!" Lina stood in front of Hiei as if she was protecting him.  
  
"Lay off, Antram. He's not answering any questions," Lina said. The bell rang. Hiei jumped.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Hiei asked as he started to breathe heavily.  
  
"It's only the bell to go to first period. You have Algebra with Eve Luna and me. Let's go!" Lina said as she grabbed Hiei's arm and yanked him out the door.  
  
They stood waiting in the hall outside the class until Eve and Luna got there.  
  
"Hey, how did homeroom go?" asked Luna. "Hold on." She pointed at a group of girls pointing at Hiei. "Hey, what the hell are you looking at?" she yelled.  
  
"Oh no," Eve groaned. "I just knew a bunch of girls would start liking him, I knew it!"  
  
"Oh, I hate people that have staring problems!" as Luna shooting a very nasty glare at the girls. They saw her and ran off giggling away.  
  
"Oh, don't let them bother you," Eve said, laying a hand on Luna's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah," Lina agreed, nodding her head. "Don't forget, Hiei belongs to Eve, not them.  
  
Luna watched where the girls had turned the corner. "There's going to be trouble," she muttered.  
  
"Come on," Lina said. "Class is starting." They all walked into the classroom.  
  
"Hiei, we have to tell Mrs. Krysak your name and get you a book and have her give you a seat," Eve said. "I'll wait with you."  
  
"Do you think I'm an incompetent fool? I don't need your help!" said Hiei.  
  
"You're not stupid, I just want to make sure you get everything done correctly. You've never been to school before. Sheesh."  
  
Hiei scowled and rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll meet Mrs. Krysak," he said exasperatingly. "This is going to be a long day." They all walked up to Mrs. Krysak's. She was standing in the usual spot in front of the room, quietly reviewing her lesson plan.  
  
"Mrs. Krysak, we have a new student in Algebra! This is Hiei Hiwi-H! Hiei H. He's from Japan!" Lina said, patting Hiei's head. Hiei grunted and violently pushed her hand away.  
  
"Hiei? Okay, welcome to Ben Franklin Algebra! My name is Mrs. Krysak," she said as she grabbed an extra Algebra book next to her grade book. "You can use this for now. Somebody lost it," she said. She handed the book to Hiei. Hiei opened it up and flipped through the pages, and a look of confusion came into his eyes. Eve started to feel the heat. "Don't read that now! Class is about to begin!"  
  
"Um, Hiei, your seat is right here. Mike, would you mind moving? Since he seems to know Eve, Luna and Lina, I want him to sit by them. Lucas, would you please switch seats with Lina? Thank you," said Mrs. Krysak, pointing to Hiei's seat.  
  
"This is great! Lina, you finally get your seat in the front of the class back! That's great!" said Luna.  
  
"Yeah!" Eve agreed. "And Hiei's up here too! We can help him out! (He's gonna need it)"  
  
Hiei looked at the book again. "What the hell is all this crap?" he asked, angrily.  
  
"It's algebra," Luna replied.  
  
"He's never going to understand all of this," Lina sighed. "Maybe this wasn't such a great idea."  
  
"Oh, don't worry Lina!" Luna said cheerfully. "He'll learn fast!"  
  
"I hope you're right," Lina said doubtfully.  
  
"Now, for class to start," Mrs. Krysak said and they were off.  
  
"Okay class, let's put some problems on the board," said Mrs. Krysak. "Let's do problems 25 through 30 on page 799. Um, Eve, Luna, Lina and Hiei, would you please do problems 25, 26, 27 and 28."  
  
They all took their books up to the board to do the work. Eve did 25, Lina did 26, and Luna did 27. They all easily whipped through the work while Hiei was still writing the problem. Hiei just stared blankly at the board. Suddenly, the chalk broke. Hiei picked up another piece but that one broke too.  
  
"Um, Hiei?" Mrs. Krysak asked. "Could you please stop breaking my chalk?"  
  
Hiei turned around. There was fire in his eyes. The last piece of chalk he was holding turned into powder.  
  
"Uh oh," Eve said with wide eyes.  
  
"Move!" Luna yelled.  
  
All three girls dove behind the table and filing cabinet.  
  
"Fuck this damn board and this damn class!" Hiei screamed. "Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" A black dragon exploded from his hand and dark energy shot up from the underworld and through the ground, leaving holes in the floor. Three heads popped up over the table, while the rest of the class ran out of the door, including the teacher.  
  
"Feel my wrath!" Hiei yelled, and the dragon flew at the chalkboard. The chalkboard exploded, and shards flew around the room. There was a huge hole in the wall, and you could see right through to Mrs. Zieglar's room. Everyone looked shocked and surprised.  
  
"Wow!" the three girls whispered.  
  
"Stupid chalkboard." Hiei muttered as he walked out of the classroom.  
  
"Oh my god! What the hell happened?! Mrs. Zieglar yelled as Mrs. Krysak's room came into view.  
  
"We're really, really, sorry!" Eve pleaded.  
  
"Hiei, come back!" Lina yelled as she chased after him.  
  
"This might not be such a good idea. Maybe the universe isn't ready for Hiei to learn Algebra," Luna thought out loud to herself.  
  
Eve and Luna grabbed their agendas and ran after the frusterated fire demon.  
  
Well, there's chapter 4. Hope ya liked it. The next chapter will be up soon, so R&R PLZ!!!!!! I really would like to know what you think. Next time, Eve Luna and Lina run into some more serious problems. Until then! 


	5. WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY LOCKER'S ON FIRE!

Hello! Sorry about the wait! But, here is Chapter 5. Hope you like it, and thanks to those who reviewed! On with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakasho.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Hey, wait up! Hiei!" Lina yelled as she caught up to him.  
  
"Stupid math.stupid chalkboard.stupid person who discovered Algebra!" Hiei mumbled to himself. Eve ran up to Lina.  
  
"I hope he doesn't burn down the lockers. I have my violin in mine!" Eve said in panic.  
  
Hiei rounded the corner and walked towards the art room. Luna ran past Eve and Lina. "Come on! He could blow up the boiler room!" she yelled. They came to a sudden stop right behind Luna. Hiei was standing still, staring at the lockers. Silence fell over the hall.  
  
"HIEI! DON'T YOU DARE SET MY LOCKER ON FIRE!" Erin yelled. Mr. Simon, the social studies teacher and Mr. Kushak the computer teacher opened their doors and slowly emerged.  
  
"What's the problem here?" Mr. Kushak directed towards Hiei. Mr. Simon looked at Hiei and shut his door. Obviously, Mr. Kushak had this situation 'under control'. Hiei ignored him.  
  
"I'm talking to you! Hey!" Mr. Kushak yelled. Fire started to form around his feet.  
  
Being extremely panicked, Eve followed her instincts and ran towards him.  
  
"Eve! What are you doing?!" Luna asked.  
  
"I have to save my $2,000 violin!" Eve yelled.  
  
"Don't die!" Lina yelled. Eve tackled Hiei to the ground. He was hot, but the flames became extinguished.  
  
"We got this Shak," Luna insisted as she walked over to Eve and Hiei.  
  
"Woah, what happened? Weird dude." Mr. Kushak said as he closed his classroom door. Lina walked over. Hiei was squirming to get free.  
  
"Get off me! I don't want to kill you in the flames!" Hiei said. Eve slapped him upside the head. Luna and Lina gasped.  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN US ALL KILLED!" Eve screamed. Mr. Simon opened his door again and angrily stamped out.  
  
"What is going on here?" he asked sternly.  
  
"Um, we, uh.We're-" Lina tried to say.  
  
"We're doing a project for Mr. Hruby, our science teacher! Yeah! Measuring echoes!" Luna explained.  
  
"Yeah! That's it!" Lina agreed. Eve got off Hiei. He scurried to his feet.  
  
"Don't do anything else bad, or I swear I'll tell Yukina!" Eve whispered fiercely. Hiei gave a slight nod.  
  
"Get to class, all of you! Before I write you a detention!" Mr. Simon yelled.  
  
"Wow! What an echo!" Luna said. Mr. Simon glared at her.  
  
"We'll be going now," Eve said as she dragged Hiei by the arm. Lina, Luna, Eve and Hiei slowly proceeded back to Algebra. Thoughts of what would happen raced through Luna's, Eve's and Lina's minds. Hiei only thought about death and destruction.  
  
"Hiei," Eve moaned, "What did you do?!"  
  
"We're gonna get killed!" Lina groaned.  
  
"Who's going to kill you?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Shut up!" Luna yelled. "You've caused enough trouble already!"  
  
The four of them walked into the room. Everyone stared nervously as them. The room was quiet. Even Mrs. Zieglar's room was silent.  
  
"He.has anger management therapy. He hasn't had a session in months, the poor boy!" Lina quickly tried to explain as she patted Hiei's head.  
  
"Stop doing that!" Hiei whirled.  
  
"Do you know how much this will cost to repair?" Mrs. Krysak asked while hiding behind her desk.  
  
"Put it on his tab," Luna said.  
  
At that moment, Mrs. Zieglar leaned through the open hole in the wall.  
  
"Wow! How exactly did this happen?" she asked with an open mouth.  
  
"Shut up!" Hiei yelled. "Don't you know what this damn chalk did to me?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Mrs. Zieglar asked. "What the chalk did to you? What are you talking about?" Hiei turned and muttered something.  
  
"Excuse me?" she said again. "Could you repeat that?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry Mrs. Zieglar!" Eve tried to sound cheerful, but she failed miserably. She sighed and said, "Luna will explain."  
  
"Me?!" Luna half-yelled. "Why me?! He's your stupid demon! You're the one who trapped him in your nightlight and brought him to sch-"  
  
Lina clapped her hand over Luna's mouth. "Ummm.She's suffering from delayed shock. Yeah! She'll be fine soon enough! Just give her a moment to cool down. Come on Luna, let's get a drink." Lina dragged Luna out of the room and down the hall, leaving Eve to deal with the teachers and students.  
  
"Eve." they heard Mrs. Zieglar's and Mrs. Krysak's voices, and they didn't sound happy.  
  
"Luna, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Lina screamed. "DO YOU WANT TO GET ALL OF US IN MAJOR TROUBLE?!"  
  
At that moment, two things happened. Eve came flying down the hall, and a boy named Spencer turned the corner. Eve hit Spencer and they both fell to the floor.  
  
"Owww." Eve moaned, holding her head. "Spencer, I knew you had a hard head, but I didn't know that hard."  
  
"Eve, are you all right?" asked Lina, helping her up off the ground.  
  
"Wait, where's Hiei?" asked Luna. She sounded extremely worried, with a good reason to be.  
  
"Oh my god! I thought I saw him come running out behind me!" Eve said in a panicked voice. "We better go and get him."  
  
Just then, the bell for second period rang, and Hiei came running out of the room yelling something about a damn sound, which they all figured, was the bell.  
  
"Hiei, get over here now!" yelled Eve the second she saw him, "Or I'll tell Yukina!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever," said Hiei walking over to the girls.  
  
"Well come on, we better get to the gym," said Luna, heading down the stairs with the rest in close follow.  
  
"Wait a sec," Lina said. "What about Spencer? He doesn't look too good. Eve, you must have a hard head."  
  
"Me?!" Eve screamed. "My head hurts like HELL! What are you talking about?!"  
  
"Just leave that asshole and come on! We can't afford to get in anymore trouble," yelled Luna from the stairs.  
  
"But we really should go back." Lina said, looking back at Spencer still lying on the floor.  
  
Eve rolled her eyes. "Oh no," she groaned. "Fine time to feel pity."  
  
"We'll get out of gym," Lina coaxed.  
  
"I don't know." Eve murmured.  
  
"No! We are in more than enough trouble already!" yelled Luna from halfway down the stairs.  
  
"Whatever you guys. I'm going to help Spencer out. Come with me Hiei!" Lina said as she started back into the second floor hallway. Hiei stared at her. "Get your ass over here! YUKNIA!" Lina half-yelled.  
  
"Okay! I'll go with you to help the poor asshole," Hiei said. He walked over to Lina's side. She hit him upside the head, making him stumble.  
  
"He's not an asshole! Come on!" Lina yelled as she grabbed Hiei's hood. She yanked hard, pulling him through the doors.  
  
"Fine, let's go to gym!" Luna said as she started down the rest of the steps. Eve stood between the choice of helping Spencer out or forgetting about it and going to gym. With a small shrug she quickly jumped down the stairs.  
  
"Lina and Hiei will help him. Lina will say sorry for me. She's just like that," she mumbled to herself.  
  
Lina was sitting next to Spencer. "Well, what are you going to do about him?" Hiei asked as he kicked as eraser he found across the floor. Spencer's eyes started to open. He sat up holding his head.  
  
"What the hell?" he said. "Hey, Lina!" he exclaimed.  
  
"You okay? That was a pretty hard hit," Lina said as he rubbed his head and then his eyes. Hiei glared down at him.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Spencer asked. He tried to stand but he couldn't do it on his own. He put his hand on Lina's shoulder and looked into her eyes. A silence fell over the hall.  
  
"I'm just a friend," Hiei finally said. The bell finally rang again. Lina pulled Spencer to his feet and picked up his books that were scattered all over the floor.  
  
At that moment, Eve ran back up the stairs. "Lina, COME ON! The gym teachers want to know where you and Hiei are!" She looked at Spencer. "Oh.Are you okay? I'm sorry about earlier."Eve looked slightly uncomfortable. Hiei walked over to her.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"I.have to go to gym. Come on Lina!" Eve said. Her face started to flush a light red. Hiei started to walk out the doors. Eve quickly followed. She looked back and smirked. "I'll leave you two together." she paused. "But rent a room at least." Then she turned and ran.  
  
"I have to go too. Social Studies is right around the corner, so you will be okay?" Lina asked.  
  
"I still feel a little dizzy, so maybe you should walk with me just in case I collapse or something," Spencer said.  
  
Hiei ran up the steps, grabbed Lina and started dragging her away. At that moment, Eve ran up and grabbed Hiei. "Come on," she growled. "I'm not going to chance losing you." Then, Luna ran up and grabbed Eve. She gave a big pull, and all four of them tripped and rolled down the steps with a crash. Spencer just looked at them for a moment and then walked off.  
  
"That stupid bastard!" Luna yelled. "This is all that damn son of a bitch's fault."  
  
"Is everything all right here?" A security guard looked at them. "What's going on, and where are you supposed to be?"  
  
Hiei and Lina got up but Luna and Eve were still lying on the floor.  
  
"Um, we're supposed to be in the gym," said Lina.  
  
"Yeah, and we came to find the new kid, Hiei, to make sure he didn't get lost," Eve said.  
  
"We were just heading to class now, if you'll excuse us," said Luna in a 'you-better-move' tone of voice.  
  
"Well, no fighting," the security guard glared. "And get to class!"  
  
"No fighting and go to class!" Luna mocked. "Stupid bastard. It's all Eve's fault."  
  
They were walking down the hall. "My fault!" Eve yelled. "Why mine?" She was ticked off. "You're the one who pulled on me!"  
  
"STOP ARGUING!" Hiei yelled and the whole school shook. The girls all shut up. They finally got to the gym.  
  
Hiei looked around the room and saw a group of guys throwing as orange thing at something in the air.  
  
"What the hell are they doing?" he asked. "Why would you do something that stupid?"  
  
"They're playing basketball," Lina explained. "You try to get the ball through the hoop. It's a game."  
  
"It's stupid and moronic," Hiei growled. "I'm not going to do that."  
  
"You have to," Eve stated.  
  
"Why would I want to do something as demeaning as that?" Hiei said starring at the boys playing. "That is only for fools."  
  
"Well, you have to because it's part of the class!" said Luna smartly. "Now come on. We have to go and tell the teachers that you're here."  
  
To be continued.  
  
Whew! That was my longest chapter yet! How'd ya like it? Next up, a demented gym class! Until then! PLEASE R & R! 


	6. Gay gym teachers and basketball

Hey everybody! It's Eagle again! I hope that you're ready for the next chapter of Running Shadows! So, sorry for the long wait, but here goes! Oh, just in case you wanted to know, this involves the gym teacher getting beat up pretty bad, and some gay stuff... So, if that offends you please be forewarned. And plz R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hiei, but I do own my school (yes, I own my school... -_-) and my other people.  
  
Hiei looked around at all of the other kids playing. "This may no be that bad. Obviously, you need speed. I have that talent," Hiei said proudly to himself. Luna grabbed his hoodie and dragged him over to where Mr. Flo, the gym teacher, was sitting. Mr. Clay, his assistant was drinking coffee and flipping through his grade book. Mr. Flo was writing furiously down his page. Eve walked up with Hiei and Luna. Lina put her books down and slowly walked over, watching the boys play basketball. Luna looked back at Lina and signaled for her to move faster. She finally got there. Eve purposely cleared her throat. Hiei looked over at the game again. He was confident he could dominate the game. Mr. Flo looked from Eve to Luna to Lina, and then to Hiei. Mr. Flo locked his eyes on him.  
  
"Why hello there. You must be new to school," Mr. Flo said lovingly. Eve looked shocked. The tone startled her a little. Luna gave a fake smile. Lina sort of stepped back, but moved forward to her original position.  
  
"Hn! Yes, I am new. What do you have to do to win that game?" Hiei asked.  
  
"First of all, I need your name sweetie- I mean bud," Mr. Flo said.  
  
"WHAT THE?!" Luna gritted through her teeth. Lina burst out laughing. Eve was just staring with wide eyes. Hiei was frozen in place.  
  
"His name is Hiei," Eve informed. "He's my cousin."  
  
"I see," Mr. Flo said. He got up and put a hand on Hiei's shoulder. Then, he moved it so it was resting on his shoulders.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Eve Lina and Luna yelled.  
  
"Mr. Flo!" Mr. Clay said sharply. "You're making the boy uncomfortable."  
  
"Oh!" Mr. Flo exclaimed. "I wouldn't want to do ANYTHING that would bother this young man!" he smiled.  
  
"Okay then," Luna said grabbing Hiei's arms. "We'll just go sit down now." The three girls ran over to the bleachers on the side of the gym, and they dragged Hiei with them.  
  
"What was that?!" Hiei snarled.  
  
"Well, it's official then," Eve sighed.  
  
"Our gym teacher's gay!" Luna and Lina exclaimed.  
  
"GAY!" Hiei yelled. Flames leapt around them.  
  
"Hiei, breathe!" Luna ordered. "Now, don't blow up the gym, or at least while we're not in it!"  
  
"Yeah, that wouldn't be good," Lina agreed.  
  
"All right!" Mr. Clay yelled. "Seven lines!" (A/N There are seven lines on a basketball court. The gym is a basketball court. The students all go and sit in one of those lines.)  
  
"What?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Just follow us," Luna ordered. They walked down and sat on the gym floor in line number three.  
  
Mr. Flo started to read names, making everyone raise their hand if they were present. "And last, but certainly not least," Mr. Flo announced, "My buddy Hiei!" Mr. Flo smiled.  
  
Lina crossed her arms. "What's wrong?" Eve asked.  
  
"I got a weird vibe from Mr. Flo..." she said softly.  
  
Luna frowned. "That's because he HE'S A GAY FAG!" she yelled. The gym got quiet. "Is there something you'd like to tell us, Luna?" Mr. Clay asked.  
  
Eve and Lina were biting their bottom lip to hold back the laughter. Hiei sheepishly raised his hand. "That's my bud!" Mr. Flo exclaimed. Everyone sitting started to laugh. Hiei lay down on the floor and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
"Can we play basketball yet?" he asked. Lina started to shiver.  
  
"I can't take these stupid vibes!" Lina said to herself.  
  
"Raider Jacks! Get up, let's go!" Mr. Clay said as he walked up to the front of the students. Everyone got to their feet.  
  
"What the hell is a Raider Jack?" Hiei asked.  
  
Eve said, "It's a jumping jack. I'll tell you," but at that moment Mr. Flo walked up.  
  
"Having trouble understanding?" he asked.  
  
"Actually, Mr. Flo, I can tell him if you want," Eve said. Mr. Flo ignored her.  
  
"Here's what you do. First you spread you legs to apart to shoulder length," Mr. Flo said. Hiei spread his legs apart but not wide enough for Mr. Flo. Mr. Flo bent down and pulled his legs apart. Luna yelped. Eve put her hand over her mouth. Lina turned around to see what Luna yelped about. She saw Mr. Flo pulling Hiei's legs apart. Lina screamed. Everyone looked at her.  
  
"Oh... I, uh... Forgot my excuse for Mrs. Zieglar! I could get a detention! OH NO!" Claire quickly explained being as real as she could. She frowned after she realized how stupid she sounded.  
  
Hiei just stared at Mr. Flo. Mr. Flo straightened up. "There," he said. "That's better." He surveyed Hiei up and down. "Now, what you do is you raise you arms over your head, like this." He took Hiei's wrists and brought his arms up over his head. "Now," he said, "You bring your arms and close your legs at the same time." He was still holding Hiei's wrists and he pulled his arms down so his arms were around Hiei. He held on for a second and then he let go.  
  
Eve was almost fainting. She couldn't believe that her gym teacher had done that Lina was scared and Luna was furious. They did eight Raider Jacks, (or jumping jacks, if you didn't guess : P) and Mr. Flo watched Hiei the whole time.  
  
"The next exercise we are going to do are Jack-in-the-Boxes," Mr. Flo announced.  
  
"Oh no!" all the kids groaned.  
  
"Hiei," Mr. Flo walked back over. "Since you're new, you probably don't know how to do these so I'll show you."  
  
"Umm... Mr. Flo, I can show Hiei," Lina offered. She really didn't like what was happening.  
  
"First, you squat on the floor with you knees spread out," Mr. Flo explained.  
  
Hiei obliged, and Mr. Flo watched him. "No, your knees need to be out more," he said pushing Hiei's knees out. "Now, what you do is jump up and put your hands in the air. You come back down in the same squatting position. Here, I'll help you." Mr. Flo put his hands around Hiei's waist and lifted him up. Eve sat down hard from where she had been standing. Luna muttered incoherent things, and Lina shrieked softly. Mr. Flo helped Hiei back down and left his arms around his waist a little longer then necessary.  
  
"Now for push-ups," Mr. Clay yelled. Everyone got on the floor. "You do know how to do a push-up, right?" Mr. Flo asked. Hiei showed him. "You have nice muscles and a beautiful - er- healthy body. But your butt needs to go down a little. He put his hand on Hiei's butt and pushed it down.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" all three girls screamed. "What the hell-o was that?!" Lina shrieked. Hiei's face was red as red could get. Not out of complete embarrassment, out of anger and frustration. Embers started to form. Eve got up and kicked Hiei's head. He fell to the ground.  
  
"Are you all right?" Mr. Flo cried. He dropped to the ground beside Hiei and laid his hand on Hiei's head, letting it drift to his cheek. Hiei sat up swiftly and brushed Mr. Flo's hand off.  
  
"Um, okay, next are... Leg bends!" said Mr. Flo. "Oh, Hiei, in this one, you need to lie down on the ground." He tenderly helped him to the floor.  
  
"Get off me FAG!" yelled Hiei, pushing him away.  
  
"But," Mr. Flo began, "I'm the teacher and that means that you have to do this," said Mr. Flo.  
  
"That was a little too far!" said Luna as she stared at Hiei. There were flames starting to come out of the ground around him.  
  
"Oh, uh, we'll skip that and go straight to laps," Mr. Flo said quickly. "We'll be doing the puppy dog!" Eve, Luna and Lina stood motionless.  
  
"He...didn't...uh..."  
  
Eve sighed. The other two lines went, and Mr. Flo called line three, their line, to go.  
  
"Hiei, how you do the puppy dog is," Luna began.  
  
"I'll show him," Mr. Flo announced. "Get down on your hands and knees," Mr. Flo said pointing. Hiei muttered something and did what he was told. Mr. Flo grabbed him around the waist and lifted his butt up in the air. Then he put his hand on his butt. Hiei got up and punched Mr. Flo in the face, giving him a black eye.  
  
"That does it!" yelled Luna as she ran over to help Hiei. "Leave him the HELL ALONE!"  
  
"What did you just say to me?" Mr. Flo asked nastily. "Go to the office, Luna!"  
  
"Okay, I'll go tell them what you've been doing to Hiei, thank you," Luna said. She started to walk towards the doors, when Mr. Flo said something.  
  
"What?" Luna asked smugly.  
  
"Oh, there is no need for you to go to the office come and sit back down," said Mr. Flo.  
  
Luna smirked and returned to her seat. "God, I never knew that Mr. Flo was such a perv... or such a gay ass," Lina said to herself. Eve started to laugh.  
  
"Ready Hiei?" Mr. Flo asked. Hiei stood up straight and crossed his arms. He remained silent. "Buddy? Are you mad? I'm so sorry," Mr. Flo insisted. "Oh please," Eve said. "Can we go now? My back is starting to hurt!" Lina complained.  
  
"Mr. Flo, you gay ass," Eve yelled, "Leave Hiei alone and fuck off!" The whole class stared at her.  
  
"Go Eve!" Phil (A/N an annoying boy in their gym class) yelled, and silenced the rest of the whispering.  
  
"Oh...my...god," Lina said.  
  
"I can take care of myself, human. I don't need your help to shut the fool up!" Hiei said, and small embers started to form around his shoes.  
  
"RUN!" Luna screamed. Wanting to get out of the gym, everyone ran, except for Eve, Luna, Lina, and Hiei. Mr. Flo ran to the door, but it slammed shut.  
  
"Hiei!" Eve screamed. "Some ground rules. Don't blow the school up or kill anyone but him. Got it?!" Hiei turned his head. "I'll take that as a yes!" Eve yelled.  
  
"You, moron, will die!" screamed Hiei. Mr. Flo turned in shock.  
  
"Uh buddy..." Mr. Flo said hesitantly.  
  
"Don't call me that!" Hiei yelled.  
  
"Kick his ass, kick his ass, kick his ass!" Luna yelled, jumping up and down.  
  
Eve and Lina sighed.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Okay! Another chapter up! What will happen to their perverted and gay gym teacher? What is his fate? Please READ AND REVIEW!!! Thanks! 


	7. What gym teachers deserve and A METAL BA...

Hello. My name is Eagle, and I must say, if you are reading this, you are in desperate need of mental help. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to stare at a wall...  
  
Yes, I have problems, you asked why? Sorry, slight moment of insanity. Anyways, here is the next chapter. Yeah, the last chapter was more than a little disturbing. But, here is the exciting conclusion to the gym fiasco. So here we go! Plz read and review!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Hiei, I would SO not be sitting here... I would be taking over the world. Do you see any Continent of Eagle? I think not. *sigh* Oh well, I do own everything else...  
  
"Kick his ass, kick his ass, kick his ass!" Luna yelled, jumping up and down. Eve and Lina sighed.  
  
Flames exploded in the gym, scorching the walls and the bleachers. The glass in the windows shattered, and the posters on the walls burst into flames.  
  
Mr. Flo let out a shrill scream. "You will pay dearly for touching my ass!" Hiei muttered under his breath. Mr. Flo fell back onto the floor. He scurried to his feet. Eve ran to the back of the gym.  
  
"Come on!" she yelled as she signaled to Lina and Luna to move. Mr. Flo started to bang on the closed door. Hopefully, someone would hear him. Lina and Luna tried to dodge the flames and falling posters. "Hurry up!" Eve yelled as she hid behind the bleachers. She didn't want to watch Mr. Flo get killed, but... okay. She changed her mind. Lina and Luna reached Eve. They didn't speak, they just stared at Hiei.  
  
"Here it comes... any last words you gay ass?" Hiei asked as he slowly walked towards him.  
  
"Don't do it!" Mr. Flo whimpered.  
  
"Too late!" roared Hiei.  
  
Mr. Flo turned to run, but Hiei was too fast. Hiei slammed a punch right into his jaw, and he flew into the bleachers. His body ripped through the wood and bolts. Wooden planks and nails slammed into the wall. Lina, Luna, and Eve watched in horror... and also in excitement.  
  
"You know, I'm glad Mr. Flo is going to die, but it doesn't feel right watching it happen," Eve said as she ducked behind the other set of bleachers. Wooden planks flew over their heads.  
  
"I know what you mean," Luna stated.  
  
"GO HIEI! BURN HIM TO A CRISP! YEAH!" Lina yelled, doing a victory dance. Luna and Eve sighed. The wooden pile that used to be the bleachers started to move. Hiei got into a fighting stance.  
  
"Still alive?" Hiei yelled at the moving pile. Mr. Flo emerged. He was limping on his left leg, and holding his side. He looked at Lina.  
  
"You're...you're failing this class!" he yelled to Lina.  
  
"Whatever! You'll die anyway!" Lina said smiling. The roof started to collapse. Eve ran out into the middle of the floor and planted herself in front of Hiei.  
  
"Hiei!" she screamed. "Don't you DARE make the roof collapse!" Hiei turned and looked at Eve.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You idiot!" Eve shrieked. "I DO NOT have a death wish! Kill HIM not US! Got it?!" Hiei rolled his eyes and then turned back towards Mr. Flo. The flames once again leaped towards the sky.  
  
"I will destroy you fool!" he yelled. Hiei shot forward and hit Mr. Flo right in the stomach. The man flew backwards and slammed into the wall, leaving cracks shooting through the concrete. His finally lifeless body fell to the ground. Hiei paused for a minute. With that, Eve, Luna and Lina saw the opportunity to get out of his way. Hiei started walking over to the body of Mr. Flo.  
  
"Finally, you stupid fool!" he said, glaring at Mr. Flo's still body with contempt. "Now to finish what I started," Hiei laughed. He grabbed a jump rope from the gym floor, and made a noose. Then, he jumped up and tied the other end onto a basketball hoop. Hiei grabbed Mr. Flo's body and shoved the head through the noose. The corpse hung there, swaying slightly. The job was done. Mr. Flo had been hung from the basket ball hoop.  
  
*********  
  
The flames extinguished, and the room fell silent. No one dared speak. Hiei smiled as the body stopped swaying. "That was for touching my ass you gay fag," he whispered to himself. The three girls were scared to move, but the excitement couldn't be held in any longer.  
  
"HE'S DEAD!! YAY!!! WAHOO!!" Lina screamed at the top of her lungs. Eve was laughing her head off and Luna was doing a victory dance. At that moment, Luna paled.  
  
"Oh my god, we gotta get out of here!" she gasped. "We killed him!" As the shock hit the girls, Eve turned as white as a sheet.  
  
"How are we going to get Hiei to come with us again?" Lina asked as she turned around and looked at Luna and Eve in horror.  
  
Eve only managed a small squeak. Luna looked at Lina and said, "You figure that out," Lina just smiled. She had a glint in her eye.  
  
"You'll see, I just thought of a great idea..." Eve and Luna were wondering what crazy, messed-up plan Lina had cooked up.  
  
Lina ran over towards the boards that Hiei had hit Mr. Flo through, and started to sort through them.  
  
"What are you doing?" Eve queried. Luna gave a puzzled look.  
  
"AARGH! WHERE IS IT?!" Lina yelled in aggravation. Lina started to throw planks over her shoulder.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING FOR?!" Luna yelled. Hiei was still smiling at the murder he had committed. Eve looked over at Hiei. She started to walk towards him.  
  
"At last, he's dead. I don't know how you humans could stand such a disgusting-" Hiei was saying, until Eve went up next to him. WHAP!!  
  
"Don't laugh at dead people!! Especially when it's your gym teacher hanging from a freaking basketball hoop!!" Eve yelled, pointing at him. Luna was helping Lina sort through the boards.  
  
"What are we looking for?" Luna asked as she looked closely at each board, and then threw it over her shoulder.  
  
"AH HA! HERE IT IS!" Lina proclaimed. It was a metal baseball bat that had been duct tapped to the back of a plank. "I thought you were burned in the flames!" Lina smiled as she peeled the duct tape off.  
  
"What do you plan to do with that?" Luna asked nervously.  
  
"You don't plan on... You know..." Eve said as her eyes wandered from Mr. Flo to Lina, who was smiling with an evil gleam in her eyes. She finally pulled all the duct tape off. She started to swing the around, loosening her shoulders.  
  
"Eve, I think I know what she's gonna do!" Luna yelped.  
  
"Hey Hiei!" Lina yelled over to him. Hiei slowly turned. He smiled like a child on Christmas Day when he saw the bat in Lina's hands.  
  
"SHE'S GOING TO BEAT THE HELL OUT OF THE CORPSE!" Eve and Lina screamed in unison.  
  
"I'm not, Hiei is!" Lina grinned.  
  
"WHAT!?" Eve yelled.  
  
"HE'LL BEAT EVERY LOOSE PART OFF HIS BODY!" Luna said with a shocked expression.  
  
"Only on one condition. He has to come with us," Lina smiled at Hiei. Hiei turned around and said,  
  
"I'll gladly go with you girls. Just let me knock his arm off, and then we can leave." Eve hit her forehead.  
  
"You're going to knock his arm off... WITH A METAL BASEBALL BAT!?" she exploded.  
  
"Just don't make too much of a mess!" Luna said with a huge smile  
  
"LUNA!" Eve yelled angrily, "Please don't give Hiei such bad ideas!" Hiei walked over to Lina. She gave him a cool, confident look.  
  
"Knock his arm off!" Lina laughed as she handed him the bat. Hiei swung it around once or twice, then gave an evil smile to each of the girls.  
  
"Gladly..." he mumbled as he turned toward the corpse.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!" Eve shrieked, as she grabbed onto the bat Hiei was holding. "STOP! FUCK YOU, YOU MOTHER FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" she screamed. She tried to pull the bat away, and soon they were rolling on the floor.  
  
Luna sat down on the gym floor and started yelling, "Get him Eve Come on! You can do it!" Hiei was struggling to get the bat.  
  
"Give it!" Hiei whined, as he reached for it again. "I want to beat his arm off!" Eve scurried to her feet.  
  
"No! You will not do such a thing! It's just not right!" she yelled.  
  
"Just one whack! Please!" Lina pleaded.  
  
"NO MEANS NO!" Eve yelled over at Lina who was eying the corpse hanging behind her.  
  
"Fine mother," Lina mumbled to herself as she walked over to Hiei who was crawling towards Eve to get the bat back.  
  
"This is kind of boring. We might as well-" Luna started to say, but was interrupted by the bell.  
  
"THIRD PERIOD!" Eve yelled, as she pushed Hiei down off her waist. He was trying to climb up to grab the weapon.  
  
"Gee thanks Hiei! My books were on the bleachers Mr. Flo flew through!" Luna sighed exasperatingly, as she put her hands on her hips.  
  
"They're in a pile over there. I stacked them up when I found that bat," Lina smiled.  
  
"We'd better get going. You guys have to go all the way upstairs!" Eve rushed them.  
  
"Oh well, Mrs. Zieglar might not care... except for the fact there's a big hole in her wall!" Luna directed to Hiei.  
  
"Man! I got Petrun! He'll kill me if I'm late! Or he'll just give me a detention..." Lina worried as she ran over towards her books. Luna and Eve hurried after Lina, retrieved stheir books, and headed for the doors.  
  
"Guys... What about the seventh grade class next?" Luna asked as she stopped walking, and stared at the closed doors.  
  
"Let's go through the other doors! Come on!" Lina suggested, as she bolted for the other set of doors, dragging Hiei by his hood as she went. They all ran for the doors, and snuck around the seventh grade. Surprisingly, they didn't smell like smoke.  
  
*****  
  
There! Chapter 7! Whew! How'd ya like it? Did Mr. Flo get what he deserved? Oh well, plz read and review! Chapter 8 is coming soon! 


	8. NOT WHILE THE TEACHER'S HERE!

Wow! Sorry, but it's been a long time since I updated. Well, here I am with the next chapter of Running Shadows! So, last time Hiei blew up the gym teacher... wow, someone needs anger management! What will happen now?! Let's see! R&R Plz!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it, blah blah blah  
  
They all ran for the doors and went sneaking around the 7th grade. Surprisingly, they didn't smell like smoke.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Whew! We made it!" Eve said with a smile. "Now where does Hiei go next?" she pulled out his schedule and looked at it. "Oh great!" she groaned. "He's coming to Home Ec. With me! Can you imagine Hiei around needles and SEAM RIPPERS!?"  
  
Luna grinned. "Have fun Eve!" she said in a singsong voice.  
  
"Don't worry Eve!" Lina smiled. "It'll be fine! Now let's go!"  
  
The three girls and Hiei reached the Home Ec. Room, and they split up there. Luna and Lina ran upstairs, while Eve and Hiei went into the room. "Mrs. Hagar?" Eve asked. The teacher turned around.  
  
"Yes Eve?" she answered with a smile.  
  
"This is our new student, Hiei!" Eve introduce the fire demon.  
  
"Oh! I didn't know we had a new student! What a surprise!" exclaimed Mrs. Hagar.  
  
"I don't think we should let him use a sewing machine, or needles, or shears, of stoves, or knives, or washing machines, or irons, or forks, or spoons, or... especially SEAM RIPPERS!" Eve said.  
  
"Oh nonsense. I'm sure Hiei will be just fine. Now then, let's find you a machine and get you started!" Mrs. Hagar said to Hiei.  
  
Eve looked like she was about to cry. She sat down and started to pray. All she could think about was the destruction Hiei might cause. What if he stitched his finger? He'd probably get pissed and blow up the machine!"  
  
Hiei looked at the sewing machines. Mrs. Hagar was telling him about what projects they were going to work on in their Home Ec. Class. Eve sighed.  
  
"Heaven help us..." she groaned. "We're all gonna die. I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" she wailed. Everyone looked at her. "I... uh... lost my mom's necklace! Yeah!" Everyone stared a second longer and turned away. Hiei looked at all the dangerous stuff in the room and grinned.  
  
"Okay everyone, get started on you projects. Hiei, you need to practice sewing along the lines on this paper. After that I'll show you how to sew on fabric by making a little pillow." Mrs. Hagar instructed hand him the paper. Eve just covered her eyes and ran out of the room.  
  
"Eve get back here!" Mrs. Hagar yelled. "Hiei, get started. I'll be right back." She left the room to go and find where Eve had gone.  
  
Hiei just looked at the machine. He sat down in front of it and turned it on. He started to sew, and was doing fine, until he got to the part where he had to sew a right angle. He started it, but then he pricked his finger and that was it.  
  
"Stupid damn sewing piece of shit!" he yelled. Everyone started to stare at him. "I hate sewing!" he screamed. Grabbing a pair of shears, he began to slash and slam the machine. After a moment, the whole thing exploded. Mrs. Hagar, who had come in with Eve in tow, stared.  
  
"Uh on!" Eve groaned. "Hiei! Come on; let's get out of here before we get into trouble. We need to get Luna and Lina!" she grabbed his arm and ran out of the room. As soon as they got upstairs, Eve started yelling at Hiei.  
  
"What on earth were you thinking, blowing up that machine like that?!" she walked over to the door to the English room and knocked on the door. "Mrs. Zieglar, can Luna please come to the Home Ec. Room for a few minutes?"  
  
"Well... I guess," she said. "Luna, make sure to come back after lunch." Luna could tell from the look on Eve's face that Mrs. Hagar did not want to see her and that something had gone horribly wrong with Hiei.  
  
"Is there something burning?" asked another student in the class. Eve and Luna shut the door and ran down the hall towards the Social Studies room to get Lina. Hiei just stood in the hall staring at the lockers.  
  
"Hiei?" Eve asked slowly. "What are you looking at...?" Hiei raised his hand and a fireball appeared, but suddenly, Lina came shooting out of the Social Studies room and tackled Hiei.  
  
"What the fuck are you DOING?!" she yelled. "Are you TRYING to BLOW UP the SCHOOL?!"  
  
"Don't answer that..." Eve muttered.  
  
"Stupid lockers were bothering me..." Hiei mutter sullenly.  
  
WHAP! Luna had smacked him in the head. "Don't EVER do that again!" she ordered.  
  
"Lina! Luna!! EVE! NEW KID!!!" Mr. Petrun, the Social Studies teacher, yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he roared.  
  
"That's a very good question!" Lina said. She looked at Eve and Luna. "What ARE we doing?"  
  
"We're, uh..." Eve was at a loss.  
  
"Um..." Luna was swiftly thinking.  
  
Suddenly, Eve fell to the ground. "I'm sorry Mr. Petrun," she began, "I slipped and I think that I hurt my ankle. That's why I yelled."  
  
"You didn't look hurt a second ago..." Mr. Petrun said suspiciously.  
  
"Umm... Delayed reaction?" Eve offered with an innocent little smile.  
  
"Hiei!" Luna snapped. "Help Eve up!"  
  
Hiei mutter something and helped Eve up off the floor. Eve was keeping weight off her left leg. "Fine," Mr. Petrun glared. "Eve, go to the nurse."  
  
"Can I help her?" Lina asked.  
  
"I think the new kid can manage," Mr. Petrun said icily.  
  
"Well, I'll go back to the Home Ec. Room," Luna said. Lina looked at them helplessly.  
  
But suddenly, a chunky kid came walking/running down the hall. Luna stuck her foot out and tripped him. He fell, and his flailing hand hit Lina in the face. Sensing an opportunity, she fell to the ground moaning.  
  
"BRYAN!" Eve and Luna yelled. Lina groaned as she sat up.  
  
"My head hurts..." she said.  
  
Mr. Petrun sighed. "Fine. Eve, Lina, Luna and new kid, help them to the nurse. Bryan, come with me to the office!"  
  
A sad Bryan was led away... Lina stood silently, glaring at the boy who had struck her. Eve glanced at Bryan and then at Lina. "Lina...?" she asked nervously. Lina didn't move a muscle. Her eyes were fixed on the target.  
  
"Are you CRAZY?! Mr. Petrun is walking with-" Luna started to say, but was interrupted by a strange increase in heat. Luna and Eve looked down at Hiei who was looking up at Lina.  
  
"Do you wish for me to take care of him?" Hiei asked, as he shot an evil glare in Bryan's direction. Lina stepped forward.  
  
"Not needed," she said.  
  
The temperature went back to normal. Eve and Luna sighed in relief. However, that didn't last long. Lina bent her knees, ready to tackle Bryan down.  
  
"Lina! Let's talk about this!" Eve said as she grabbed the sleeve of Lina's Linkin Park hoodie. Luna grabbed her hood.  
  
"Yeah! Seriously!" she said. She held on a moment longer and then let go. "Never mind, get him!" Luna shouted cheerfully. Eve almost fell over.  
  
"LUNA!! DON'T ENCOURAGE HER!!" she yelled.  
  
"It's all right, really. Do you really think that I would tackle him to the ground while Mr. Petrun was walking beside him?" Lina assured, still having that small glint in her fiery brown eyes. Eve willingly let go, which was a mistake.  
  
Lina flew forward, pulling her right arm back for a hook shot. "LINA!" Eve and Luna yelled in unison.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Wow! Cliff-hanger?? Will Lina REALLY hit Bryan right next to their evil Social Studies teacher? What will happen? Coming soon, Chapter 9. R&R PLZ!!!!! 


	9. What do you mean we LOST HIEI! And what ...

Hey people! (Yeah, my famous first line). So, let's see what happened last chapter! Okay, Hiei blew up a sewing machine and was kicked out of Home Ec. Eve Luna and Lina got yelled at by the Social Studies teacher and Lina was about to attack Bryan?! What's up with that? Well, let's keep going! R&R PLZ!!  
  
Disclaimer: If I did own Hiei, I would NOT be going to school!   
  
Lina flew forward, pulling her right arm back for a hook shot. "LINA!" Eve and Luna yelled in unison.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"It's all your fault!" Eve yelled at Luna.  
  
"ME?! Why is it my fault?!" Luna yelled back. Eve didn't respond. She was staring at Lina, who would definitely get suspended for physical violence. Thinking quickly, sort of, Luna grabbed Hiei's hood and the belt on his jeans. She hoisted him over her head, and with all of her strength, threw him like a missile. Hiei, of course, didn't scream.  
  
Lina was right behind Bryan, ready to throw the punch. Hiei slammed into her, causing her to fly into Bryan's back. Bryan got pushed forward an inch, but other than that he really didn't move. The collision was a fast one, and Hiei was on the floor under Lina.  
  
"Get the fuck off me!" Hiei squealed from the weight.  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Mr. Petrun roared at the four. Bryan looked slowly behind him to see Lina on the floor. Bryan offered his hand, but Lina pushed it away.  
  
"I can take care of myself. Go help Vira or something," Lina said with sad eyes. (A/N: Bryan dumped Lina for Vira, but he had someone else do the talking for him. Coward.)  
  
"Lina!" Eve screamed. She whirled on Luna. "You could have killed them both!" she shrieked. She ran over to Lina, Bryan, and Hiei.  
  
"Eve!" Mr. Petrun snarled. "I thought you hurt your ankle!"  
  
"Umm... Adrenaline rush?" she offered with another innocent grin. Then she took the weight hurriedly off of her right ankle.  
  
"I thought it was your LEFT ankle that you hurt!" Mr. Petrun roared. His face was bright red.  
  
"Well, we gotta go to the nurse now," Luna said, grabbing Eve, Lina, Hiei, and Bryan. "Bye!" she yelled over her shoulder as she dashed off down the hall and into the stairwell.  
  
All you heard was one big bang and a loud "OW!!!" along with some choice words on the girls' part.  
  
"I think I really did sprain my ankle..." Eve groaned.  
  
"Shut up!" Luna yelled as she bopped her over the head.  
  
"Stupid humans..." Hiei muttered.  
  
"Let's go to the office before we get in any more trouble," Luna rushed. Lina looked up at Bryan, who quickly broke his stare at Lina. Lina's eyes wandered back to her feet. A couple of steps later, she looked back up at him and he broke the stare a second time. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Lina yelled, causing Hiei to jump from the sudden shock.  
  
"Nothing...at...all..." Bryan muttered as his eyes wandered from her eyes to her mouth to her shirt... right. Noting the unnecessary stares, Luna kicked him in the shin.  
  
"DON'T DO THAT!" Luna yelled.  
  
"GO TO THE OFFICE!" Mr. Petrun yelled from the top of the steps.  
  
"STOP YELLING AT ME!" Eve screamed as she covered her ears.  
  
"YOU STUPID MORONIC FOOLS!" Hiei yelled. Bryan was rubbing his leg from the hard hit.  
  
"Ow..." he complained.  
  
"Serves you right, bum!" Lina said with a smile. Bryan smiled back. Lina broke the glance. "What is wrong with this picture?" Lina said to herself as she turned and looked back at Bryan who was still smiling.  
  
Eve, Luna, and Hiei sweat-dropped. "What...is going on?" they all asked each other.  
  
"Stupid HENTAI BASTARD!" Eve screamed.  
  
"EVE!!" Mr. Petrun screamed down the steps. Eve squeaked and covered her mouth. She looked at Mr. Petrun. "Come here young lady!" he yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry, it'll never happen again!" Eve yelled. "Going to the nurse, uh, now!" They all staggered to their feet and dashed off. They got around the corner next to the front doors. Lina grabbed Hiei and walked out to the glass entryway.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Luna exclaimed.  
  
"If Hiei's going to cause any more trouble, he'd better not stay here!" Lina explained.  
  
"Come on!" Eve complained.  
  
"I swear I won't get in anymore trouble..." Hiei said with a soft voice. Lina looked down at him. Hiei had a big pair of red puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Don't do that..." Lina said, obviously being taken in by the soft glance. "Hiei! Fine, but if anything happens-" Lina started to say.  
  
"It won't!" Luna reassured with a smile. Lina sighed and opened the door for Hiei. With a smile, Hiei strutted through the doors. Luna hit him upside the head.  
  
"Don't do that! Don't walk like Bryan, a drunken duck!" Luna said.  
  
"Hey..." Bryan said, attempting to defend himself.  
  
"What did I get myself into...?" Hiei asked himself as everyone quietly sweat-dropped and Bryan and Luna started to bicker.  
  
"What? You really think I walk like a drunken duck!" Bryan exclaimed.  
  
"I can't help it that you're too thick to realize that on your own!" Luna said as she rolled her blue eyes at him.  
  
"I am not a drunk you whore!" he yelled back at her.  
  
"Whatever!" Luna sneered. She turned around and started to walk away from the group.  
  
"Yeah! You're just afraid that I'll hurt your feelings and I'll make you cry! Boo hoo! Little baby." Bryan laughed. Luna turned around and ran at him, tackling him back to the ground. She started to get up and punch him in the face.  
  
"Boo hoo! What's wrong, little baby?" she said mockingly. She got up and kicked him in the side. The group of girls and Hiei started to walk away. Lina stopped to help Bryan up and make sure he was all right then quickly ran to catch up with the rest of the gang.  
  
"Why'd you help him up?" Luna asked Lina angrily. "He's such a bastard." Lina looked down at the floor.  
  
"I know..." she said softly. "It's just..."  
  
"Oh don't worry about it Luna. He is a human, even if he is a total jerk," Eve said cheerfully.  
  
"What do you classify as 'human'?" Luna asked. "That's like calling a dung beetle human." Suddenly, and without warning, Hiei began to laugh. Needless to say, Eve, Luna, and Lina were shocked.  
  
"Uh..." was all Lina could manage. Their jaws had just dropped.  
  
"You are the most interesting humans I have ever met!" he laughed. "Though you all seem to have the mental capacity of Kuwabara, you are all semi- intelligent."  
  
"Um... Thanks?" Eve wasn't sure whether or not that was a compliment or an insult.  
  
Luna had been frozen, but she suddenly smacked Hiei in the head. "Stop laughing. Come on, let's go to the library before something bad happens."  
  
"Are you sure the library's a good place?" Lina asked. She really wasn't sure. "I mean, look at it! It's supposed to be quiet."  
  
"That's why it'll be perfect for Hiei!" Luna explained. "There's nothing for him to get mad at in there!"  
  
"Yeah," Eve muttered. "That is unless the computer freezes on him, or he gets a paper cut, or-"  
  
"Okay," Luna said hurriedly. "Let's go before I start to think this is a bad idea." They all ran into the library. Luna pointed to a table and the group all sat down. After a little while, Eve got up and went to look at the books. Lina went over and got a sheet of paper and a pencil and started to draw. Luna walked over to a computer and typed in the address of her favorite website, saying the letters as she hit each key. "www.afirein-" when Hiei screamed,  
  
"Shut up you stupid human! I'm sick of you!" he was pissed. Just then, the bell rang.  
  
"Oh, time for lunch!" Lina said as Hiei jumped at the sound.  
  
"If I hear that stupid sound again I'm going to kill something!" Hiei said, stomping out of the library into the now crowded hall.  
  
The girls all got up and ran out of the door into the hall to try and find Hiei, but he was now lost somewhere in the huge crowd of hungry students.  
  
To be continued...  
  
There we go! Chapter 9! This is turning out to be longer than I thought it would be! Well, I hope ya liked it! Now PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks!  
  
Eagle-Windstar 


	10. The preps are doing WHAT!

Hey everybody! I'm soooooo sorry that it took so long to update, there were just a couple little fiascos, but they're all done now. So, who's up for chappie 10 of Running Shadows! thunderous applause Good. Well, here we go....

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own characters....

The girls all got up and ran out of the door, into the hall to try to find Hiei, but he was now lost somewhere in the huge crowd of hungry students........

Chapter 10: The preps are doing WHAT?!

"Aargh!" Eve yelled in frustration. "We lost him AGAIN! Now what?"

"Oh dear..." was all Lina could manage.

"How do we find a midget in a huge crowd like this?!" Luna exclaimed. Eve let out a sigh to clear her head from what could happen if they didn't find Hiei soon. An image of the school blowing up (anime style) popped unwelcomely inter he mind.

"WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR, LET'S GO!" Lina yelled, yanking Eve's arm, who grabbed Luna's and they got lost in the moving crowd. All three of them frantically looked in all directions for the shiny, spiked hair-do. Black spikes were easy to spot, but for some reason it wasn't sticking out of the hungry mob.

"How can any of these people eat that shit they call food?" Luna asked as the crowd started to pick up the pace.

"Find Hiei first! Stay focused!" Eve lectured. Lina turned to a random call of her name.

"LINA!" a squeaky voice said from behind her. Lina turned around to see no one there. The voice purposely cleared its throat, giving a clue to look down. She looked down to be greeted by a little boy face, known to others as a monkey face.

"Hey RJ..." Lina said as she looked into the eager blue eyes, stalkingly staring up inter her brown ones. Unlike the monkey's eyes, Lina's were full of worry, constantly looking in all directions for the lost demon.

"Come on! We have to find him!" Luna yelled in Lina's ear.

"NOW!!" Eve added, yelling into her other ear.

"OKAY!!!" Lina exploded, "GEEZ!" They walked with their fellow students down the stairs, keeping their eyes open for Hiei. When they reached the basement, they saw a crowd of girls screaming. "Must have found a cat or something like that," Lina said rolling her eyes.

"I hate preps!" Eve said in a rather loud tone.

"Let's concentrate!" we really need to find Hiei!" Luna growled out of exasperation. Right then, Lina felt a pair of arms slowly glide their way across her lower stomach. Looking down, she realized it was her stalker, RJ. Having this 'love' crap pulled before, Lina's first and only instinct was to elbow his mouth. But, being almost 4' 7", Lina's elbow went right into RJ's neck. With a quick start, it was lunged into his trachea. RJ stumble back, completely caught off-guard.

"OH MY GOD!" Eve yelped. Before Lina or Luna could ask, Eve flew off to where the preps were literally melting over something. A gray sweatshirt flew over the crowd and gradually fell to the ground.

"HIEI!" Luna screamed, as the sweatshirt was still falling. She left Lina behind with RJ who was stumbling back and forth holding his throat.

"Hey! What's going on?!" Lina asked herself out loud. She looked at the article of clothing, now on the discolored floor tiles. The blue dragon on it made Lina jump back. "THEY'RE STRIPPING HIEI!" Lina shrieked. When she reached the group of screaming preps, Eve and Luna were in the middle of the circle.

"HELP ME!" Hiei screamed as his jeans started to slip off his slim hips. Luna grabbed his legs, not noticing the jeans were coming off. With one sharp yank, the petit jeans flew right onto Eve's head. All of the girls gasped in excitement. Luna gasped in surprise.

"He's so cute! Look at his rose boxers!" one girl gushed. Hiei tried to cover himself up, but the crowd of girls wouldn't allow him to do so. Hiei's face flushed deep red, and the temperature got strangely hot.

"Oh shit..." Eve whispered as she saw small embers starting to form around Hiei's feet.

"Don't!" Lina yelled at the girls, still trying to grab Hiei.

"MOVE!" Luna yelled as a huge flame exploded from Hiei's standing place. All of the girls screamed and scattered. Hiei stood with a gleam of victory after his fans had left. Eve walked over with Hiei's pants still on her head, looking like a casual nun. (Note the veil...) Hiei's face went from a smirk to an embarrassed look after he remembered his rose boxers were still showing. "Why the cute rose boxers?" Luna asked with a small glint in her eye.

"IT'S ALL KURAMA'S FAULT!" Hiei confessed.

"Well, I think they're cute!" Eve gushed with a chibi smile.

"Yep. It's nice, but Mr. Petrun is coming! Give him back his pants!" Lina said rapidly, to see Mr. Petrun's huge bulk move towards the choking monkey also known as RJ.

"OH FUCK!" Luna gasped. She looked around wildly for Hiei's sweatshirt. She saw Lina grabbing it from the floor. Hiei's pants were on and then he grabbed his sweatshirt from Lina.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Eve was bouncing up and down. "We're gonna die..." she moaned.

Luna said, "Shut up! You're not helping!"

"Let's go!" Eve nodded vehemently.

"But... what about RJ?" Lina asked uncertainly. "We can't just... you know." Luna looked at the still choking monkey and said,

"Forget that bastard. Oops. I mean bitch. We have no time! Let's go!" Eve grabbed Hiei's wrist and dashed towards the side stairwell.

"Where are you going?" Lina shouted. "Those stairs go UP!"

"Circle around!" Eve answered. Luna looked back. Mr. Petrun ha reached RJ.

"Let's go!" The three of them plus Hiei ran up the stairs, down the hall, and reached another flight of stairs. They followed those down past the floor where the library was, and made it safely to the cafeteria.

"Whew!" Eve breathed.

"We made it!" Lina laughed.

"Umm... guys?" Luna asked.

"We mad it, we made it, we made it," Eve and Lina sang as they linked arms and frolicked around in a circle.

"Guys!" Luna tried again.

"WE MADE IT, WE MADE IT, WE MADE IT!" Eve and Lina screamed.

"GUYS!!!" Luna shrieked, and even Hiei cowered against the wall.

Eve squeaked, "Um...what?"

Luna pointed. Eve and Lina turned around. The principal, Mrs. Defino, Mr. Petrun, and RJ were standing there. All three of them had a startled look on her face.

"Can you please explain why this young man is scared out of his mind?" asked Mrs. Defino. RJ was staring at his fee, avoiding looking at the girls and Hiei.

"How can he be scared out of his mind if he never had a mind in the first place!" yelled Luna, shouting in the direction of RJ.

"Young lady, do not yell at me!" Mrs. Defino yelled back, as Mr. Petrun shot her a dirty look.

"Eve, Luna, Lina, please explain what is going on here. I'm sure that there is a perfectly good reason as to what is happening around here," said Mr. Petrun.

"They had better have an explanation because all the problems we've had around the school today seem to be linked to the four of them." Mrs. Defino looked at Hiei who was now looking at some of the books that were sitting on a table near him. "And I am most surprised that you have caused this many problems on your first day. I would expect that you would at least be on your best behavior for your first day at school." Hiei looked over to see the principal staring at him with a royally pissed look on her face. He just turned and continued to look at the book in his hand. Eve looked at Hiei. He didn't notice her until she tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped.

Mrs. Defino looked at Mr. Petrun and nodded. Mr. Petrun walked out of the cafeteria. A few minutes later, he walked backing with a security guard following close behind.

"Please take the four of them to my office. I think that we need to have a little talk with them," Mrs. Defino told the security guard. The four kids all followed him out into the hall. A group of the preppy girls that had earlier been stripping Hiei were now staring at them. Luna, Eve and Lina all shot them dirty looks.

Eve gulped. They were going to be in so much trouble! What were they going to do! They might get suspended! "I'm gonna die..." she whimpered.

But, at that moment, they were saved by the most unlikely people in the world. A trio of very odd boys came flying around the corner. One of them grabbed RJ and put him in a headlock, the second ran up to the girls and Hiei, and the third was carrying... A METAL BASEBALL BAT?!

"Bryan? Spencer?! TONY?! Luna screamed.

TBC............. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Woot! Another chapter done! R&R people!

Yep, it's a cliff hanger. So, what will happen to our trio of heroines? Who are the three new boys? What about a metal baseball bat? And what other zany things will happen in their school? Stay tuned for the next exciting episode of........ RUNNING SHADOWS!


End file.
